Take Me Out to the Ballgame
by winchesteritious
Summary: Dean Smith is a senior captain for the North Lawrence High School Rebels' baseball team. When a new kid named Sam Wesson comes to join the team from another school, Dean suddenly has feelings that he's never had before, especially towards a teammate. Combining two of my favorite things in the entire world: Supernatural and Baseball! AU! Teen!chester! Enjoy!


"Smith! Get over here!" Coach Rufus Turner was standing just outside the dugout on the baseball diamond in Lawrence, Kansas. The late September sun was casting shadows from the trees around the field. The fall high school baseball preseason only had a couple games left and the coach needed to talk to his star shortstop, and unofficial captain. The twelve boys were ending practice by picking up and raking the field, just like they always did, when Dean Smith was called over.

"Yeah, Coach?" Dean's green eyes met his coach's brown ones. He looked slightly down at him. At almost eighteen, Dean was 6'2. His light brown hair was hidden under his royal blue hat with their high school emblem on it. The North Lawrence Rebels were one of the preseason bests. They had almost won state last year, and with only one senior that left, they were the favorites to win the state championship that year.

"You remember that Sam Wesson kid from South Wichita?" Coach Turner asked. The African-American with his black mustache was strictly business.

"Yeah, he ended with what? A .312 average?" Dean was worried that they would've had to face the South Wichita Demons at state, but they lost in the last round of the playoffs before the state tournament. Dean was sure to know all their strengths and weaknesses nonetheless. Sam Wesson was definitely a strength of theirs.

"Closer to a .352." Dean's eyes widened.

"So, what about him, Coach?"

"Well, he's moving here. The Demon is going to be a Rebel!" Coach Turner smiled and Dean smiled back.

"Really? That's great! He plays second right? We need a replacement since Garth graduated." Garth Fitzgerald was their second baseman last year, but he was off to some school in South Dakota.

"Yeah, he's got a hell of a glove, too. But, I need you and the rest of the seniors to take the lead in welcoming him to the team. You, Novak, Lafitte, all of you. Got it? No hazing."

"Aw come on, coach." Dean's cocky smile appeared on his face. "Hazing the freshmen is the best part of being a senior."

"Well he's a junior, so it doesn't count. Plus, there's a rumor that his parents were going to pull him out of there anyway because of bullying." Dean rolled his eyes, but promised not to haze the new kid. The two kept talking about how to make him feel welcome, but Dean was a little hesitant, regardless of what he said to the coach. It was hard to come onto a team, Dean knew that, but it was also hard to get the guys to join in. Well, his best friends Castiel Novak and Benny Lafitte would be easy to convince. The other nine guys may not be so easy. The field was clean and raked by the time Dean was done talking to Coach Turner and his friends were waiting for him in the dugout.

"Alright, well, we can talk more at practice tomorrow, which he will be at." Coach Turner saw that they were the only ones around.

"Okay, see ya, Coach." Dean waved and then walked over to the dugout.

"What was that about?" Castiel asked. His blue eyes were slightly lighter than the hat that was covering his black hair.

"Sam Wesson is coming here."

"Wesson?" Benny looked up from trying to stuff his catching equipment into his bag, his pale blue eyes widened. Dean nodded.

"Coach wants us to welcome him and be nice. No hazing."

"Well, anything for you, Cap." Castiel saluted and then sat down on the bench.

"Shut up, Cas. Benny, are you ready yet?"

"Hey man, you try packing all this shit into this!" Benny held up his bag. He had his catching mask, cleats and his mitt, but nothing else. Dean sat next to Castiel to change into his tennis shoes. The boys were just outside the dugout and onto the concrete when a small blonde girl jumped into Benny's arms. Benny dropped his bag and held her up. She giggled.

"Hi, Benny." She smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, until Dean cleared his throat.

"Jo, kindly remove your lips from my best friend's mouth or I'll tell Mom and Dad where you really were when you said you were at Madison's last weekend." Jo pulled away and shot a look at her older brother, her brown eyes hardened.

"You wouldn't because then you have to think about what happened that night." Benny blushed and put Jo down. The two of them had been dating for almost two years now. He grabbed his bag with one hand and Jo's hand with the other. Dean and Castiel's eyes met and then rolled.

"Dean, can you tell mom and dad that I'm going over to Benny's?"

"You have a cell phone. You can call them."

"Come on, Dean. Please?" Jo pouted.

"You can't say no to that face, right?" Benny smiled and kissed Jo's forehead.

"I have been for about sixteen years now." Dean smiled. They had finally made it to the parking lot and Castiel smiled. Leaning against his silver Prius was a girl with long, curly brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled when she saw the four approaching. Castiel walked up and kissed her on the head. Meg Masters and Castiel had been dating since freshman year.

"I'm all sweaty." Castiel stated. Dean opened the trunk to his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala and threw his baseball bag in.

"You say that like I care." Meg said and Dean heard Castiel and Meg kiss.

"So, Dean, what are you going to do tonight? Wanna come to the diner with me and Meg?" Castiel asked as he threw his baseball bag into his own trunk. The diner was actually called Conner's Diner. Practically home for the baseball team, and a few of them even worked there. It wasn't too far from the school. Dean slammed his trunk shut and then leaned up against it.

"Well, actually, I've got a government test I need to study for."

"Benny, aren't you in the same class?" Jo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh…well, yeah, I guess so." Benny sighed. "You're not coming over then are you?"

"Why don't you come over? We can have dinner and then you and Dean can study and then I can have you to myself." Jo kissed his cheek. Benny smiled then placed his bag in the bed of his red Ford F-150.

"Well Dean, is that okay?"

"Just don't be too loud this time okay?"

"Jo's a screamer huh?" Castiel snickered and Meg punched his arm.

"You wish you knew." Benny winked and Jo hit him.

"Well, this is a great conversation about my sister's sex life, but I really do have a government test to study for. Benny," Dean looked over at him and Benny met his gaze. "If you do come over, just let me know if you're there for me or Jo." Dean waved and everybody said goodbye. He got into his car and drove away. He was blaring AC/DC's 'Back in Black' when he pulled into the drive way of his house. He grabbed the backpack out of his back seat and headed in the back door.

"Dean?" His mother, Ellen, called from the living room.

"Hey, Mom." Dean walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. His mother was sitting on the loveseat, reading something on her laptop.

"How was school today?"

"School was school. Practice was interesting though."

"Oh yeah? What happened?" She finally looked at her son. Her light brown hair was hanging just past her shoulders and her hazel eyes met her son's green.

"Do you remember that Sam Wesson kid from South Wichita?" Dean doubted that his mother would. His father, Bobby, had been the one that he could talk to about sports.

"Um…no, but there must be some sort of significance?"

"He was a star player for them last year and now he's coming to North Lawrence."

"Well, that's nice." Ellen went back to her laptop. Dean sighed. His dad would've had a better reaction.

"What are you working on, mom?"

"The new budget for the bar. Speaking of, could you remind your sister that she needs to get to the bar right after school tomorrow? She listens to you for some reason." Jo worked at the bar, The Roadhouse that Ellen owned. Bobby owned his own business too, Smith Salvage and Automotive, which Dean worked part-time at.

"Yeah, I can do that." Dean smiled and then the back door opened again.

"No, I told you, you have to study first." Jo started giggling and shrieking. "Benny! Quit it!"

"Not until you give me a kiss!"

"Benjamin Lafitte!" Jo went from giggling to straight up laughing. Benny and Jo came into the living room. Jo smiled at her mother.

"Hi, Mommy." Ellen smiled back.

"Hi, Mrs. S." Benny said, sheepishly.

"Hi kids, so Benny, I take it you're here as the boyfriend."

"Well, actually Dean and I are going to study for our government test. Then I'll be playing the boyfriend."

"Okay, well Bobby should be home soon. He wants to grill out."

"I'll take a bacon cheeseburger."

"I'll have the same. Ready to go, Benny?" Dean stood up and nodded towards his room. Benny followed Dean into the room.

"So, are we actually going to study or can we talk about this Wesson kid coming tomorrow?" Dean and Benny sat and talked a little about government, but a lot about baseball, until Jo came in and told them that dinner was ready. Dean hadn't even heard his father come home. The two boys walked out of the room, Benny stealing a kiss from Jo before the two of them followed Dean down the hall and into the dining room. Dean took a seat at the table when his father walked in with a plate full of burgers, only three of them had bacon on them. Bobby Smith was wearing a plaid shirt, dirty jeans and a ball cap. He smiled, forming small wrinkles around his brown eyes.

"Dean, your mom said that Sam Wesson is coming to North Lawrence?" Dean smiled back at his father, excited that somebody besides Coach Turner wanted to talk about it.


End file.
